A Nightingale sang in Berkeley Square
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: Song Fic based on Frank Sinatra's A nightingale sang in berkeley square. My favorite song and my favorite anime! I love this fic, it's kinda sad at the beginning, and I love how I have the main character open up. I don't own any characters in this fic! Th


A nightingale sang in berkeley square  
By: Jess Pete (I do not own yu yu hakusho at all, none of it, or the song A nightingale sang in berkeley square... many people sung it... but i love it when brian setzer orchestra plays it... so here it goes.)  
  
_That Certain Night  
The Night we Met  
There was Magic Abroad in the air  
There were angels dining at the Ritz  
And a Nightingale sang in Berkeley Square  
_  
Yusuke ask me to meet him out by the park where we grew up. We used to come out here and sit for a long time. Yusuke would sit there picking on me, and I'd hit him a lot. I was in my dark black skirt, just passing my knees, and a black low cut shirt. I sat on one of the swings, waiting patiently for him to come. It was a dark summer night, and I had just gotten out of a wake. Out of everyone there, Yusuke looked the worse, I think that's why he asked me here so we can talk. I saw a form start to appear, a tall, muscular boy with his dark black hair laying down, not gelled up like usual. I don't think he wanted to even bother to put it up. He came over to the swings, and sat down on the one next to me. I looked over at him, his eyes were really swollen. This really affected him hard, I could see. I don't think I've ever seen him this upset before. I stood up and walked in front of him. "Yusuke, I'm really sorry about Atsuko."  
He nodded his head, and stood up. I put my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. He buried his face into my shoulder, and I felt a wet spot appearing on my shirt. He finally backed up, and I grabbed his hand, stroking it to comfort him. I wiped a tear from his cheek as he spoke to me. "I guess I deserved it. After all, I did leave the bitch first, didn't I? Why couldn't I have been a better son to her." More tears started forming in his eyes. "That wake was the worst I've ever been to, even worse than mine, and mine was really hard to watch." I looked into his eyes, seeing a totally different Yusuke. I felt like I was meeting a brand new person, the real him, for the first time.  
  
_I may be right  
I may be wrong  
But I'm perfectly willing to swear  
That when you turned, and smiled at me  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley square_  
  
"Yusuke, it's not your fault. And you didn't leave her either. You saved a boy's life, unfortunately your's was taken for that act. It's not your fault." I said, I stroked some hair out of his face.  
"BUT I LEFT HER ALONE ALL THOSE TIMES!" He screamed, silver tears pouring out from his eyes. "I HAD THE CHOICE TO LEAVE, FOR GENKAI'S TRAINING, FOR MAZE CASTLE, FOR TARUKANE'S FORTRESS, FOR THE DARK TOURNAMENT... FOR EVERYTHING! DID I APPRECIATE HER AT ALL? DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT NOW DID I?" He fell to his knees. "I'M SORRY... I'M SORRY... I'm... so sorry..." I went on my knee's, putting my hands on his shoulder. He turned away from me. All I could say to myself was that I hope he believes me, wether I'm right or wrong.  
"Look at me Yusuke. You were saving her when you went there as well. Even though it may feel like you left her, you didn't. You were protecting her, as well as all your friends and just like you were protecting all the people you cared about. She may not have known why you were gone, and most of the time, I didn't either. But I remember her saying to me that you'd call her and tell her you were alright. And I also remember how she looked when she knew you were alive and were coming back home soon. She loved you Yusuke, and she knew that you loved her too."   
He turned back around, and he smiled at me. "Thanks, Keiko."  
  
_The moon that lingered over London town  
Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown.  
How could he know that we two were so in love?   
The whole damn world seemed upside down._

__  
"That's what I'm here for, right?" I said, as he leaned forward and grabbed me, pulling me closer to him. I hugged him back, once again, and rubbed my hands across his back. He was in a lot of pain, and I couldn't stop saying to myself that he didn't deserve it. He's out there saving the world, saving everyone else's ass, yet his mother has to die. I remember seeing how she died. I was walking to get a bag of ice for my mom, and she was walking down the street, and two guys were in a fight. Then, before you knew it, one of the guys took out a gun, and went to shoot the other, but instead hit Atsuko. When I told him, he broke down and fell to the floor. They came to the wake tonight, and instead of Yusuke beating them to a bloody pulp for it, he forgave them, knowing that they didn't mean it. They were turning themselves in at the end of the night. That moment is when I knew that Yusuke had changed. I guess the dark tournament changed him, because he killed plenty of innocent demons during his battles, so I guess he saw it the same way, even if it was his mother.  
More than anything, he blamed himself. That night, Koenma had asked him to do some investigating because the chapter black tape had been stolen, so him and Genkai were out. Then, when they got back to Yusuke's house, and came in to see me sitting in the kitchen to tell them the bad news. I will never forget the look on Yusuke's face when that happened. I have a feeling Yusuke Urameshi is never going to be the same person he was before any of this happened.  
"Keiko, lets go take a walk." Yusuke said, as Keiko nodded her head. They were walking, as Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand. She blushed a bit, hoping that she had helped him a lot. This is the way they were before his mother's death. He wouldn't be such a tough guy around her, and now, after he needed her most, he held her hand, stroking it back and forth with his fingers.  
  
_The streets of town   
were paved with stars  
it was such a romantic affair  
And as we kissed, and said goodnight  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley square  
_  
Suddenly, they both stopped, to their surprise they were by the docks. We stood on the pavement, puddles of water all over the sidewalk before we went over to the dock. It was so bright the stars, you could see their reflections all over the sidewalk in the puddles. We kept walking and finally stood on the dock, looking at the water, looking up at the night sky. It was so beautiful. Yusuke was looking at me, then looked down at the water, then back up at me. "Keiko..." He said, looking straight at me.  
"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."  
"I know." He said, a smirk on his face. I looked at him, smiling  
"You're not even looking at the sky."  
"I know." He said. He stepped closer, putting his hands on my waist, looking down at his hands. Then, putting his focus back into my eyes. I swear, every time he looks at me like that, I feel like I'm going to fall. When he looks at me, he gains complete control over my body. "Keiko... Thank you for being here for me. You have no idea what I would have done without you. Tonight, I was planning on saying goodbye to you, and I was going to kill myself after seeing you." I looked at him, horrified. I stepped back, then he kept his grip on me. "Keiko, you saved me. I realize I wouldn't have been able to because even though my only family is gone, and so is everything else. But I have you, and that's worth dealing with all the other shit I have." He stopped, and then moved a piece of hair out of my face. Then, he leaned in, his sweet lips embracing mine. I felt his hands gracefully move across my body, holding me around my waist, my arms wrapping behind his neck.  
  
_how strange it was   
How sweet and strange  
there was never a dream to compare  
to those hazy crazy nights we met  
and a nightingale sang in Berkeley square_  
  
We finally released from each other, and looked each other in the eyes, in a daze. I couldn't believe it. He put his hands on my cheek, and cupped his hands on my chin "Keiko, I'll never take advantage of you again. Thank you for everything." I started remembering all the great times that we've had together, like just sitting outside my house, staring at the stars. Of coarse, he'd make a stupid comment to me, and usually I got pretty mad at him for it, but we'd laugh about it later on. There's just something so incredible about him that I've never seen before tonight. It felt as if he wasn't lying, and it didn't seem like he gave a shit if anyone saw us together. It was the greatest feeling in the world to me.  
  
_oh this heart of mine   
beating loud and fast  
like a merry go round in a fair  
oh we were dancing cheek to cheek  
and a nightingale sang in berkeley square  
_  
Suddenly, we heard music playing. We looked behind us, and the lights of a fair played on. He took my hand, and we started walking over towards the music. He saw a bunch of the guys from our school, and instead of picking a fight with them, he turned towards me, and put his arms around me. We started swaying back and forth, as I felt his cheek press against mine. I rubbed my face against his, as I felt his smile get bigger. He started humming the words to the music, he was so innocent, so sweet. It felt as if he lost all sense of him being a tough guy, all thought of getting vengence on anyone who came across us. I loved the feeling. Suddenly a bunch of the guys that we had just seen started laughing and pointing at us.  
"Look at Urameshi, I think he's gone a bit soft" One of them said, in a group of four people. One was fat and short, black hair, and had a dazed look on his face. The second one taller and lankier, brown hair that was kind of long. The third was in the middle of the first two's heights, almost crew cut blackened hair.  
"Too bad you can't get a girl like that!" The second guy said to the leader, who was looking at them. He had orange hair, wearing a light blue jump suit. He looked over at us, waved to us. Yusuke ignored him, but I smiled at him.  
"Yusuke, don't be rude. That guy is your best friend." I said, all he did was hold me tighter. "Yusuke, what's the matter with you?"  
"I just never want this night to end." He said, adjusting his head so he could give me a kiss on the cheek, then buried his head in my shoulders.  
"HEY URAMESHI!" the leader said, looking at him. I just felt Yusuke bury his head even more into my shoulder. "URAMESHI, I'M TALKING TO YOU HERE!" he said. Now he looked like he was getting angry. "THAT'S IT! KEIKO, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ASS OVER HERE!" Yusuke finally looked up at him, taking a finger, as a tiny blue orb had formed, then it shot off his finger, hitting the guy right in the chest. Yusuke put his face back towards my neck, kissing it gently. Kuwabara's friends started screaming, 'saying what the hell was that,' shaking viciously. "URAMESHI! YOU CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE! YOU AREN'T A SPIRIT DETECTIVE ANYMORE!" The man screamed out loud. His group, looking at him, whispering to each other, 'what the hell is a spirit detective?', and 'I think Kuwabara's lost it.' Then, the group ran off, screaming 'KUWABARA HAS GONE CRAZY!' He looked behind him, realizing his group of friends had left him.  
"Kuwabara, go bother some people that actually like you." Yusuke said, as he tightened his grip on me." Kuwabara looked at him, seeing that he wanted to be alone with Keiko.  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But first thing tomorrow, I'm kicking your ass fair and square, no spirit shit." On that, Kuwabara walked away.  
"What the hell was that about Yusuke?" I said, pulling back a little bit to look him in the eyes.  
"What? I'm sorry I can't keep my hands off ya now!" I smiled, as he kissed me again. The song finally ended, as he took her hand. "I got an idea. Lets go back to the park. We can stay out watching the stars until the sunrises." I nodded, and we started walking. I knew that I was in love with him.  
We reached the park, and he leaned against the building, and I sat in front of him, and he pulled me back, me giggling as he was tickling me. He put his arms around my waist, as I sat in between his legs, I rested my arms on his knees. We sat out there all night, talking. Him cracking the occasional joke about me, and me trying to escape his grip, but he started tickling me again. Then, he grabbed me, and started kissing me. We both landed on the grass, me on top of him. He started unbuttoning my shirt, as he then rolled on top of me.  
  
_The dawn came stealing up, all gold and blue  
To interrupt our rendez-vous,  
I still remember how you smiled and said,  
"was that a dream? or was it true?"  
_  
I woke up, lying on the grass next to Yusuke, my clothes lying on the floor, as well as his. It must have been about 5:30 in the morning, and I'm saying to myself, "Thank god it's a Saturday." I tried to move, realizing Yusuke had his arms around me. I tickled at his neck and he released, rolling over. I grabbed my clothes and started putting them back on, then threw his clothes at him. He started laughing, and started putting his clothes on too. He sat up, putting his hand on my chin, kissing me.  
"Wow" was all he could stammer out.  
"Was that a dream? Or was it true?" He grabbed me, jumping on me laughing, and started tickling me again, kissing my neck.  
  
_Our homeward step was just as light  
as the dancing feet of the snare  
And like an echo far and way  
a nightingale sang in Berkeley square_  
  
He finally got off me, as he helped me up grabbing my hand. Yusuke was staying at my house since we were the closet thing to him having a family now that he mother was gone. We started walking, and I swear if he wasn't holding my hand, I would have floated off elsewhere. That night will always be in my heart forever, and I know that no matter what else happens in my life, I will always have Yusuke around. Thank God for Yusuke Urameshi. He's the only person who has actually looked to see me as I really am.


End file.
